Overprotected
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. She's got everything every girl would die for, but she's not living her life. Rating just in case. A different thing I did when I was bored.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Overprotected' belongs to Britney Spears.**

_"I need time (time)"  
_Let's get this straight. I should be happier than anyone, right?  
_"Love (love)"  
_I am pretty, famous, young and rich.  
_"Joy (joy)"  
_Yet, I'm not happy.  
_"I need space"  
_I spent all my life following orders.  
_"I need me"  
_'Do this!' 'Do that!' C'mon! Don't I have a brain of my own?  
_(Action!) _

_"Say hello to the girl that I am!"  
_But I'm gonna break free.  
_"You're gonna have to see through my perspective"  
_I've been through eating disorders, breaking ups and more.  
_"I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am"  
_All that to make myself look perfect.  
_"And I don't wanna be so damn protected"  
_To whose eyes? I don't know, but not to mines.  
_"There must be another way"  
_I spent my teenage years doing what they told me to.  
_"Cause I believe in taking chances"  
_I need to live. I need to breathe.  
_"But who am I to say"  
_But do they think I know what's best for me?  
_"What a girl is to do"  
_Nope. Not at all.  
_"God, I need some answers"  
_Please, give me some space!

_"What am I to do with my life"  
_What do I wanna do with myself?  
_(You will find it out don't worry)  
"How Am I supposed to know what's right?"  
_What do I feel like doing today?  
_(You just got to do it your way)  
"I can't help the way I feel"  
_I always did what I've been told to.  
_"But my life has been so overprotected"  
_Maybe that's the reason why I don't own a life.

_"I tell 'em what I like"  
_In a perfect place, I can say what I feel.  
_"What I want"  
_What I feel like to do.  
_"What I don't"  
_What I feel like to don't do.  
_"But every time I do I stand corrected"  
_But everytime I try to say something, they shut me up.  
_"Things that I've been told"  
_Or they just ignore me.  
_"I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize"  
_I've been sleeping for so long, it's time to wake up.  
_"I'm Overprotected"  
_No more obeying your orders.

_"There must be another way"  
_But… beyond all, I really like what I am.  
_"Cause I believe in taking chances"  
_I don't feel like giving it all away just 'cause I'm not living my life.  
_"But who am I to say"  
_But how should I know?  
_"What a girl is to do"  
_If I don't have a mind of my own?  
_"God I need some answers"  
_Please, somebody help me around here!

_"What am I to do with my life"  
_What if I, someday, decide to shave my head?  
_(You will find it out don't worry)  
"How Am I supposed to know what's right?"  
_Not that I actually would do that, but still.  
_(You just got to do it your way)  
"I can't help the way I feel"  
_Every girl would give anything to be in my place.  
_"But my life has been so overprotected"  
_I would give anything to be a normal teenage girl.

_"I need… time (love)"  
_I couldn't experience love.  
_"I need… space"  
_I couldn't be on my own.  
_(This is it, this is it) _

_"I don't need nobody's"  
_I just need myself.  
_"Tellin me just what I wanna"  
_Get ready for my revolution.  
_"What I what what what I'm gonna"  
_If I do something wrong with my life, they just say 'Cut!'  
_"Do about my destiny"  
_And it all begins again.  
_"I Say No, No"  
_Let me make some mistakes!  
_"Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do"  
_Nobody's perfect, for Christ sake!  
_"I'm so fed up with people telling me to be"  
_I'm so tired of being what they want me to be.  
_"Someone else but me"  
_Which is anyone else but me.

_(Action!)_

_"What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected_

_I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me"  
_"Cut!" he yelled. "Let's try this again"

_"What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected."  
_"Is it done?" a tired, teenage voice asked. The director turned around.

"It's done," he replied. She sighed and went to her dressing room to change. She stood in front of the door. It had a star with her name on it: 'Isabella Parigi'.  
_  
_'Someone else but me,' she thought.


End file.
